The present invention is directed to treating skin and nail problems and/or improving the condition of skin and nails.
Skin and nail problems have plagued mankind from time immemorial. In addition there is a desire to improve the appearance of skin and nails.
It has been unexpectedly discovered that a therapeutic composition comprising a therapeutically useful extract of the spider plant can be used to improve the condition of skin and nails.
The therapeutic composition""s primary component is an extract in the form of a juice extracted from the roots of the spider plant.
In a preferred embodiment, the juice or extract from the roots of the spider plant can be combined with ALOE VERA to form a liquid lotion, which can be applied as a topical treatment for a wide variety of skin ailments such as eczema, psoriasis and similar dermal conditions, and to obtain relief from itching, burns, insect bites, rashes, dry skin, shingles and similar skin conditions. This same composition was also found to be effective for nail ailments.
The method involves treating a skin or nail ailment through the external administration to skin or nail of a human or animal body in need of such treatment of an effective amount of a therapeutically useful form of an extract of a spider plant. Preferably an extract of the ALOE VERA plant is present in an admixture with the extract of a spider plant. ALOE VERA is readily available in the form of compositions such as lotions in the form of a gel or cream; however, a pure extract of the ALOE VERA plant may be used. Most available commercial ALOE VERA products also contain preservatives so that when such ALOE VERA is used in the admixture with the extract of the spider plant root, the preservative in the ALOE VERA which is now mixed with the extract of the spider plant root provides for longer shelf life of the product. Of course, such preservatives are readily available to mass commercial producers who can then use natural ALOE VERA without the preservative and the preservative can be added as part of the admixture of spider plant extract, ALOE VERA and preservative.